


Night at the Movies

by sevsgirl72



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon drags Hotch to a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all the old fic here to A03. This is circa 2008. It was also a gift for someone, but I can't remember who.

**Night at the Movies**

 

“That suspect doesn’t even have the right skill of organization to pull that off.”

“Jason, it’s a movie.”

“And I’m a profiler.”

Aaron glared at his friend in the darkened theater. Of all the movies they could have seen, and all the places they could have gone to on the rare day off, Jason had dragged him here. At least it wasn’t based on a Harris novel; Hannibal Lecter, thankfully, no where in sight.

Soon enough after the first out burst there was a hand nudging him and a finger pointing toward the screen

“Watch this Aaron.”  
  
Aaron’s head snapped back to the screen in time to see the Zodiac killer enter the scene. It was a short sequence, but it showed the psychopathy of the killer perfectly. As the action died down again, he just barely heard Jason quoting along with the characters.

“How many times have you seen this?”

Jason stared at him with narrowed eyes, chastising him for the interruption, but stayed silent; completely ignoring the question, turning his eyes back to the screen. Gideon had really only seen it three times, but it just got better and better the more he saw it regardless of the flaws. No matter how many disgusting things he saw on the job, Jason couldn’t help but love the actual study of the criminal psyche. How ever unbelievable the movie was it was a simple and suspenseful voyage through a case he knew so well.

“They sent that to the wrong newspaper.”  
  
“What?”

“The cryptogram. They have it going to the Chronicle. It is supposed to be the Examiner; and they keep calling it a cipher. That isn’t right.

“Jason, you’re acting like Reid.”  
  
That shut Gideon up; until the messaged were solved of course.

“The people that solved it had no part in the actually case. They were two school teachers. Did you know that?”  
  
“Jason I was trained on this case. You trained me on this case.”  
  
Gideon finally got the clue to stop talking, but he was still listing every mistake in his head. Hotch on the other hand slowly got dragged into the movie, to the point where he was on the edge of his seat, waiting for the climactic ending he knew would come. It had been a long time since he’d seen a movie in a theater, and unknowingly, much like Gideon, as much as he hated seeing the real bodies, and the real killers, he still loved the theoretical science of profiling.  He could have headed any department, but this is why he chose the BAU  
  
As the credits began to roll, Hotch slumped back in his seat, taking a deep breath. There was a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. When he turned to Gideon, the satisfied look on the older profiler’s face made Hotch burst out with a laugh.

“Giving the ‘I told you so’ look to the screen isn’t going to do anything.”

Gideon, glared at him through a smile, and got up. He gathered his jacked and left Hotch still sitting.  He was still laughing as he watched the retreating form of his friend and took one last look at the roll of names running across the screen before he got up and followed Jason’s trail to the door.

When they finally emerged onto the street, Hotch stopped just a few feet from the door and it took Gideon a few steps to realize it. When he spun around to look,

“Hotch, what’s the matter?”

Hotch stood there staring back at Gideon’s furrowed brow, with a smile playing at his lips

“So you want to go see that ‘Zodiac’ movie tomorrow? I heard it was good.”  
  
“I think I’ve created a monster.” Gideon laughed as he started walking away again, “But you’re paying this time.”

 


End file.
